Chance Encounter
by graffiti1201
Summary: After several years have passed, meeting a childhood friend and saving your life. How will Lulu react when he encounters Suzaku once again? Lelouch genderswap
1. Chapter 1 Encounter

**Warning: This is a rated M fanfic**

**Don't read to not regret!**

Im writing a Lelouch x Suzaku fanfic genderswap. Sorry but I like these kind of genres than yaoi. Really sorry for guys who liked them. No M at the first chapter.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Code Geass any rights belong to the rightful owner

* * *

*The following Chapter has been written according to Lulu's perspective*

**x CHAPTER 1 x**

"Prologue: Encounter"

Years have already passed since war broke out in Area 11 formerly known as Japan. This place serve many memories in my childhood and setting my foot again in this barren land felt nostalgic as I felt like I was floating in the air as memories of my past began to appear in my mind like a cinema rolling.

Don't flashbacks of memories only appear in your mind if you're dying?

"Wait...Am I dying?" I snapped out of my dream as I found myself lying in a destroyed city where life seems to flourished just a few minutes ago. I forced my feet to stand while my head is spinning and as if my whole body was crushed into pieces. I remembered everything from back then. Just a very normal day of returning back to school then with a bunch of luck I've been trap in some meddling fighting of the Elevens and the Empire. Phew. I'm still lucky that I got my body in one whole piece, but just how do I get away from this scene?

I tried to walk inches away but every time I force my two feet I just kept from stumbling and fall to the floor. Desperate to come home alive and well, I dragged my whole body just to be able to move and to live this place ASAP. As fear began to overcome my body as I began to hear gunshots and Knightmare Frames roaming and destroying the vicinity. Really, just what the hell am I doing hear? Tears began to fall thru my eyes that kept me from seeing. "Damn! Damn! If I die here just who'll be able to take care of Nunnally?"

I hear big steps of a giant machine getting louder. As fear once again ruptured my body and petrified me. "This may be the end, will it?" I've been hopeless from despair as the machine looks to be getting nearer. I already prepared myself to the worst case scenario. As much to my surprise someone called my name.

"Lulu!"

Am I just hearing things? Or are the angels have been calling my name?

"Lulu! It's you right?"

I only see a ray of light as I open my eyes to vision the person who was calling my name. No doubt. This is the Empires forces, but why would someone from them know my name? I've already broken any ties with them haven't I?

"Lulu, It's me Suzaku! Open your eyes!" the voice seems to be extremely worried. Didn't he say Suzaku? I lose my consciousness. Maybe because I already felt safe with his hands. How lucky I am to meet someone I knew here. But what is he doing with the Empires army? Isn't he an eleven. This things bothered my mind but it has less importance than my own life as i secure myself to rest and recover.

* * *

"Have you woken up?"Suzaku asked as I figured myself to be in a place I have no memory of.

"If I haven't, will your question will be answered?" I jokingly replied.

"It has been a long time. I'm glad you're well. Umm..I mean you're…before the…"

"It's alright it's alright. I owe you my life. I'm really glad I've met you there"

The room has gone quiet. It has been a long time since we last talked. I just don't know what will I say to him. A lot of things did happen. We were just kids back then, Suzaku sure did change a lot, now he's more manly…

"Umm…you know you've become more beautiful" he said as I blushed with his compliment. We sure did thought of the same thing.

"I was thinking the same thing. Haven't you grown manlier?"

"Na..I just… I mean, I'm still the old Suzaku you see."as he also blushed with my compliment.

We laughed as if the old times were brought back. Yes, he still is the old Suzaku. He's still as funny as ever but serious at the spur of moment.

"Suzaku, I was just curious. Why did you join the Army? I asked him.

"I…it doesn't mean that because I'm an Eleven means that I want to rebel. I just want to protect those who are important to me. If you look at it, we wouldn't have met if I wasn't in the army right?" He forcefully smiled at me. I decided not to ask anything further. I'm just glad that I was safe and my childhood friend is safe as well. I just hope that peaceful days like this would stay forever.

* * *

**PS**. Comments after reading


	2. Chapter 2 Fruit

**Warning: This is a rated M fanfic**

**Don't read to not regret!**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Code Geass any rights belong to the rightful owner

* * *

**x CHAPTER 2 x**

"Fruit"

* * *

*Lulu's Perspective*

Weeks had already passed after the incident happened yet its still clear to me as if its just yesterday. My legs are still trembling whenever I recall what happened to me that day. If I can only erased those painful memories that's been bugging me for awhile now, I would. The only great thing was the time that I met Suzaku again. Yes, and thanks to him I was saved.

"Lulu are you fine now?" as someone had entered the room.

"Ms. Prez" I replied "Well, I'm better than before, I guess"

"Well you should be" she snarled "You're missing a lot you know. How's your legs?"

After that incident, I wasn't able to attend the school since I injured my legs. Fortunately, it's not as bad as not being able to walk forever but it sure will take a lot of time to recover.

"Anyway I brought some fruits" as she smiled to me "Sorry Lulu but I have to get going now"

"That fast?" as I pout showing her that I want her to stay longer. I haven't got that much company since I've been confined in the hospital.

"I'm really sorry but I have something to get done" as she waved goodbye towards the door "Oh, and get well soon"

The room has gone quiet again as the door slammed. I wish that I could get out of here real soon so I can see Nunnally again. I reach out for the fruits that Milly brought. They sure look fresh. As expected to the chairman's daughter she can only bring good-quality don't she?

My eyebrow raised as I hear someone knocked the door? Is that Milly again?

The door opened.

I was surprised by the person who just entered the room. It's Suzaku!

"Um...Hey...L-long time no see" as he smiled while scratching the back of his neck. He surely doesn't know how to greet somebody nor to start a conversation and it somehow affected me.

"Ah, yeah. Um...want some fruits?" as I shared the basket of fruits that I was just examining awhile ago.

His face somehow enlightened "This seems delicious. Thanks" Does he like fruits? I stared at him while he was taking his time choosing from the basket of fruits. His hands lay at top of the banana. I somehow thought of something.

"Well you seem manlier these days, is it because you eat bananas?" I joked

The room has gone awfully quiet for awhile.

"Um...well I don't eat bananas" he bluntly replied.

Well now I know how lame my jokes can be alright?!

* * *

*Suzaku's Perspective*

I never expected to see her in a place like that. Not in a million years. I was happy to see her again but not in this kind of situation. I'm just glad to met her there and to brought her to safety. Seeing her in laugh again made me feel relieved. That she's okay and I can ease my mind to anything that can possibly happen to her despite the condition of her legs.

But the most unexpected thing with this unexpected meeting was to know how much have she grown. No, no! Not in a perverted way but umm yes in away I guess? She sure did become gorgeous. Extremely beautiful I would say but there's not even a proper word to describe it! And I think I'm going crazy!

I really wanted to visit her and know if she's doing fine but I'm just too busy. Fortunately Lloyd gave me the day off. Well he should understand the hardships I'm going through. But the important thing is that I can see her. But why does she never fail to surprise me? Seriously looking at those fruits really makes her cute. I can't believe she offered me those and while if she kept staring at me I don't even know what fruit should I pick! Ahh. Men's dilemma. Nevertheless I'm still bothered with the thing about eating bananas. Well maybe I should lied about eating them? She seems to like those. Maybe I should start eating them.

* * *

**PS**. Comments after reading


	3. Chapter 3 Pillow

**Warning: This is a rated M fanfic**

**Don't read to not regret!**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Code Geass any rights belong to the rightful owner

* * *

**x CHAPTER 3 x**

"Pillow"

* * *

An unbearable pain began to embrace her body as a young man press his weight into hers. A sweat began to drop down his forehead. If you look at him closely he got a very perfect figure. A manly physique matching his emerald green eyed with his smooth tanned skin. His muscles prove of how strong he is thus the cause of her utter pain. His hands move around to feel her pale white skin. Her body was so skinny a proof of how she cannot hold her breath with such a simple exercise.

In a moment she began to cry out loud. Her eyes become moist with tears trying not to fall from her blushing cheeks. She was begging for forgiveness when he started to move roughly.

"P-please, Suzaku…p-please be a little bit gentle" as she beg the young man with her soft voice which was caused by her discomfort.

"Lulu, please bear for it for a while. It won't do if I don't press it this hard" he said with his husky voice. Bullets of sweat can be seen all over his forehead a product of his hardworkingness.

"Lulu, h-here I come…"

Her soft hand swiftly smacked his head, but it really didn't have much force.

"Geez, Suzaku! Are you trying to kill me?" her eyebrows raised as a sign of irritation.

"Oww. I'm so sorry Lulu! I'll do it better next time" as he pleaded the woman who was glaring at him.

"No next time Suzaku!" she replied hastily. "You're really going to make me unable to walk forever !"

"Well.." as he put his hand at the back of his head "I can't really control my physical strength. Heheh-"

He was cut by a pillow thrown in his face.

"Hehe your face!" as she shrugged to face the opposite direction of his.

Okay. So he was actually asked by Lelouch to massage her feet which were injured during an incident which happened not so long ago. It was like a therapy to start her walking again. Well it was actually the nurse's job but the often the therapy is conducted the better that's why Suzaku has to offer himself (well you know the reason) while she cannot ask anyone beside him. Milly? No she's just so bothersome and she'll do weird things to her again. Rivalz? No need to ask why. Shirley? Well she looks so nervous when she's around and well not certainly Nunnally.

But she was thinking if she made the right choice of choosing this guy. Well no doubt his kind and all but his physical strength is just so soo above average! Her legs felt breaking to two pieces, no maybe even being pulverized to dust. That damn Suzaku! But I just can't hate that guy especially whenever I face that puppy dog face of his. He looks somewhat idiotic in a good way (maybe you call that innocent?).

"Well I forgive you so don't make that face again" she said as she tries to reconcile with him

"Oh but I'm just really s-sorry" as he looked down the floor acting like a child who was scolded by his mother well that is what Lelouch think.

"I said I forgive you so it's fine and that's it period"

A slight smile can be seen in her face. How innocent (?) this guy could be. She was angry, yes. But just looking at him throws away everything she has been angry about. She chuckled a little leaving him to be puzzled about what's happening.

"Lulu are you sure it's fine?" he asked in curiosity

"Yes I'm fine. Totally" she immediately replied."I just got something running in my head that you would never understand"

"N-never?!"

"Yes because you're an idiot whose only asset is your physical strength"

"W-what?" he was shocked to hear that his asset was only his strength. He was quite disappointed to hear that from her. Well if she only add the word handsome he wouldn't. "W-well you're someone who's only asset is your fast-working smart brain!" Wait is that even an insult?

"W-why you!" she grew red. Furiously red! She was really proud of her beauty and what only her brain? "Get out of here you idiotic pathetic muscle man who has 6 pack abs!" as she throw bunch of pillows to chase him out of the room. Really is that even an insult?

Well he was out of the room and don't know when he can return again.

"Suzaku you little idiot, why'd you say that" as he scratched the back of his head walking away.

Going back inside the room Lelouch was facing a little bit of trouble.

"Just how am I gonna pick those pillows? Can't stand eh."

* * *

**PS**. I just wrote these in one go. Like didn't really read it over again (proofread) so tell me what you think about.


End file.
